Open Up a Can of You
by cyanideandhappyness
Summary: just a little something something.


A/N- South of nowhere isn't mine.

Rated M

when life hands you boobs, motor boat them.

shes laying on my bed with her legs spread. Her as in the sexiest woman ive ever seen, her as in ashley davies.

shes asking for it.  
teasing me with her eyes, waiting for me to join her on my bed.

the lights are dimmed down..how romantic i think to myself.  
were both scared because the wind is howling and the lighting is making my dimmed lights flicker on and off.

i slowly walk over to my bed, were both locked in an intense stare, and that fucking light will not stop flickering. i know she can see how nervous I'am for what is about to come.

i know whats about to come, and its her.

She is playing with herself on my bed, asking for it, but telling me with her eyes.

i take my hands and slither them up her thighs, her fingers are buried deep inside herself. she has that smirk on, shes moaning for me and her eyes are closed. and its the hottest thing my virgin eyes have ever seen.  
my eyes crawl their way up her body, noticing how perky her tits are, and how her nipples are screaming for me to suck them.

ding dong turkeys done.  
and i laugh to myself because this is about to be the craziest thing ive ever done and "employee of the month" just popped in my head.

shes moaning louder while she thrusts her fingers into herself, shes putting on a show for me. masturbating for me, making me feel comfortable.

im scared.  
but i want her. i want her to know how much.

my eyes are still on her screaming nipples. i really need to put my fingers to work for her.  
shes fucking herself.  
im just standing here with my hands on her thighs.

shes just laying there, legs spread, and fingers in her wet pussy.

i get on top of her naked stomach and start massaging her boobs.  
shes getting into it now. she loves me naked. she loves knowing that shes making me drip for her. and she loves that im dripping wetness all over her tight stomach.  
shes getting hotter.

im on her, shes fucking herself, bucking herself into me also.  
and i want to scream, not only because this is so fucking hot, but because the wind is getting louder with its howling, and she is getting louder with her moaning.

im glad my mom is practically deaf.

im humping her stomach. i can hear how wet she is with every thrust she takes in.  
we stare at each other. fingers still moving inside her walls, my hands still moving on her breasts.

she takes her fingers out and slides them up my back, letting me know what ive done to her.  
the windows blow open and that wet streak she just put on my back gets cold. i miss its hotness.  
but she doesn't stop the movement of her fingers. she sticks all two in my mouth. and i suck hard. making sure to get the taste of all of her in my entire mouth.  
she likes it when i suck on her fingers, and she like me gagging on her fingers as she pushes them more down my throat.

shes fucking my mouth with her fingers. i know shes imagining that its my vagina, because shes closing her eyes and moaning.  
under her breath shes saying "take it, take it baby.."

"don't you just love the feeling of my finger inside your wet hole"

my mouth is panting and her fingers leave my mouth, touching and squeezing my neck now with her drooly fingers.  
my drool.

shes telling me she wants me, and that she cant wait anymore.  
im telling her that she will get me, and she doesn't have to wait anymore.

i slide off her stomach and notice how shiny it is now, because of me. that wet streak is from me. i notice her look down at it.

"baby" she says. "finger me just a little" she pleads.

and i do as im told, because i love to be told what to do. making my own decisions does not exsist for me.

shes taking my two fingers very nicely. i put them in and they slide out, very nicely.  
she likes it when i stick my fingers all the way inside her, then pull them all the way out and thrust them back in.  
she told me that my fingers are better then her dildo. i say i would hope so.

ashley"s pussy is dripping for me, my blue blanket has white smudges all over it.  
i love it.

i keep telling her that im not going to stop until she comes hard for me.  
g spot g spot g spot, is the only thing i can think of right now.  
i just want to keep hitting her g spot.

i smash my fingers inside of her as deep as they can go.  
she sit up, just so she can get more of me in her. im vibrating my fingers inside her. i can feel her walls clench around my two long fingers.

"oh my god" is all ashley is saying.

she wants me to thumb her clit. in this position its very hard to turn my hand that way.

"spencer, fucking cock your hand so you can thumb my clit!"  
again. i do as im told.  
my hand is about to break, but im rubbing her erect bud so hard.  
her pussy juices are spread all over her pussy, making my hand slip and slide all over her clit.

my girl is getting all shakey for me, she cant keep her body still for one second.  
Im holding her down with one hand, while the other hand is still touching her clit.  
And the lightning is crashing against the house, shaking it, and ashley is shaking with it.

its moments like these that you dont forget.  
we both wont forget.


End file.
